Zener's Character Info
Character / Personality Information. Keys: Type - how much the character is used History - what's happened in the past to how they met Zener Relationship - relationships between people and others Family - whom is bound by blood to this character Appearance - how this character looks, their design Extra Info - more information about the character ~ A ~ Admin / Satan Type: Casual History; Satan was the dark-side of the moon for Eve, he figured that if her had a child with Eve she could produce a weapon which then could be used to take over all that was light, he was right but Eve protected their two daughters with their castle. One day after five years of trying to get in he finally broke through and captured the two children yet he couldn't tell which was the most powerful and cursed them into the woods supposedly of light and he waited on the other side. The Dark woods. He had a son with Lyssa the goddess of insanity named, Lucius. The child grew as did the twin girls and he soon toke a job he must complete for his father which was to lead the Dark Pack and get the right child at any cost! Continuing to watch them grow with their fake parents until of which they were killed in a fire created by himself... Relationship: Admin does not have any good relationships and trusts no one. Family; Zener and Ashleigh Wiffen / Farimond, Lucius, Nisha and more children. Appearance: His appearance is dark and haunting, reeking of chaos and blood, forever surrounded dark black mist. He is known to have two swords whenever fighting his daughter, Zener. Extra Information; 2. Airla Coreo Ruby: Type: Causual. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; Analîe Purejewel Mesis; Type: Casual. Family; Analîe is the Daughter of Educationaria, Gamma and Nexus. She has five aunts and three uncles that she knows of. Mistirar, Zener, Nikita, Teasa and Kayla, Aunties. Sky, Leah and Educat, Uncles. History; Since Analîe is still a baby, she has much history to make! Relationship: Analîe has a lot of people to meet so she doesn't have that many relationships, yet the one with her mother Educationaria in which is the person she grew and still is growing up with. Appearance; Analîe had pink hair that is usually in two buns held up by two black ribbons, she has bright lime green eyes. She wears dark blue dress with pink and white roses going around her left sleeve and around her waist having a black patterned lace around the skirt of the dress. Extra Information; Analîe has mixed powers of dark aura and light aura and will most likely become the next Guardian of light. Analîe has a Friend, Lana Wiffen whom is also Zener's daughter and or cousin. Anna Orshea Termile: Type: Rarely. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; Ashleigh Violet MC Farimond; Colour: Vibrant Aqua and Dark Purple. Type; Main. Family; Zener Nikita Leah Wiffen, Twin Sister. Jcub and Sage MC Wiffen, Little Twin Brothers. Eve and Admin, Mother and Father. History; Ashleigh remembers nothing of her past and seems to continuously have nightmares about darkness and what is to come or what has happened, she is unsure what to what is, the last clear memory she has was waking up on a black table tied up and being slowly being taken in by darkness before blacking out again and waking up in a house in which she saw Zener staring out the window whom then instantly turned to face her. Relationships: Ash's strongest bond and or relationship is with Zener her older sister, she hides what strength is in her From her self because she is scarred that she will start hurting people, with her nightmares usually she'll wake up and run to Zen. Appearance; Ashleigh has a single streak of blue in her hair, she has a star shaped amulet with a violet coloured gemstone within it which was gifted to her by Zener and something she holds dearly to remember who she is, she usually is in tack-suits and a long sleeved T-shirt, different each day. She also wears a jacket over the top of that and has a long singular white tail with leopard printed patterns on it, sometimes having rings of blue and white if she's in a good mood same for her ears. She also has a bag which holds her NaviCon and change of clothes for just about anything. Personality: Shy and usually likes to keep to herself but her bloodlust is strong and can get mad easily, though she's nice when you get to know her and protective over her friends and family. Extra Information; Her favourite colours are blue and purple. Her favourite flowers are violets and she likes amethyst gemstones. ~ B ~ 6. Berack Trace Lineru: Type: Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; BlueBell Delirco Sherwin; Colour; Blue (Dark) and Red (Light) Type: Main, yet Casual. Family; Echo, Older Sister. Nikki, Younger sister. History; BlueBell also known as Blue for picking the blueberries every morning before breakfast. Herself and Nikki, since they had no knowing of Echo, grew up on a farm inside the town of Avividon ( The town in which the is the south of the road that boarders the two woods. ) quite cheerfully until the Second World War... Their farm was destroyed, parents killed by bombs whiles trying to get some supplies of food for the four of them and their cat Misha. Sadly there parents were caught up to with a second air strike departed. The girls had safe in a cave that they had found and waited there for the bombs to stop, once they had they quickly ran over to see what the damage was... There was no town anymore. No schoolyard that hosted toddlers up to highschool kids. No shops or bakeries to give her fresh blue berries to, nothing. Yet.. The road remained and shortly after looking around a women on a black motor cycle, black leather jacket, black shorts and a white t-shirt showed up and stopped right in front of herself and her older sister whom were both weeping at the time. The women got off her bike and put it on its stand before removing her helmet her hair being a chestnut brown and wearing a warm smile, her eyes crystal blue that look like blue stars, then she told them to do one thing... "Join. The. Pack." The women then looked over her shoulder to the right side of the woods farther down the road which also seemed to have taken some damage but clearly not as much before getting back onto her motorcycle and driving back down the road and almost disappearing within seconds. Relationship: After "Joining The Pack" and discovering the women and or Zener and being shown around the gigantic treehouse she came to accept Zener as her family as did Zener do for her as well as her sister Ashleigh. Nikki: Nikki, being her younger sister was a little bit of a war because of the move from where they were into the Zen Pack but they both have seemed to find that they fit in perfectly. Appearance; Blue bell has a blueberry blue streak of hair which reaches down to her waist and and other streak which reaches to her fore arm on the other side of her hair, the rest of her hair being a deep sea blue. Around her neck having a collar with a gold bell and yellow ribbons that go around it. Her dress being blue with vine and flower designs on the side of it, her ears are blue and she has three blue tails. Personality: Blue is VERY weary when it comes to other people, she loves games and usually can be found in the west wing of the treehouse ( The Games And Exercise Part of The Treehouse ). Extra Information; After joining the pack Blue suggested to rebuild Avividon, Zener of course agreed and there are now people there. And also a year later they found Echo in the Black Mist Cave of the Dark Woods. 8. Blare Guardian of Flame; Type: Casual. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; ~ C ~ 9. Chronocel Guardian of Water: Type: Rarely. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 10. Clare Crystal Chine; Type: Casual. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 11. Crystal Lokien Sherki: Type: Casual. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; ~ D ~ 12. Daletie Guardian of Earth; Type: Rarely. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 13. Delecato Sparks Termile: Type: Rarely. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; ~ E ~ 14. Echo Enatar Sherwin; Type: Casual. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 15. Educat Treasure Leko: Type: Main Family; Educationaria, His Twin sister. History; Educat was raised with his sister Edu on a planet called Otius... A planet of darkness the two of them would usually be caught up in fights and such, His sister had it worse but he didn't know that at the time, the reason why they were was because of their fathers company and their father also had murdered their mother. When ever Edu would come home, broken, bruised, bleeding out, after the pain of anything she had went through Educat would fix her up and care for her. He thought she was a warrior and indeed she was. He was a-lot more of a gentleman then their father in which he'd be whipped and tortured for helping her which made their bond tight. This went on until Edu decided to leave the planet and in-fact leave the whole galaxy of X-Zed... One problem though. They had nowhere to go, it was just them, some food and the starship they were in. They knew they'd get lost but they didn't mind, they had found them selves caught in a void of a sort and they heard some sort of voice calling out to them... Then two teenaged girls appeared Infront of them in which strangely Edu goes out and walks over to the two and the seem to chat as he respectfully waits... Yet he blacks out until he awakens in a room of the east wing of the treehouse, his sister sat on the end of the bed with a small smile. Relationship: Edu: as stated earlier Educat has a Rather strong noms with his sister and thinks of her highly, since she is also younger than him, the little two tailed, cheetah eared, girl that he played with when their mother was alive. Vikky; Educat's soon to be wife and whom is also pregnant, Vikky he has a rather tight bond with still being like a gentleman and respecting her wishes, he does not question her nor defy her. He loves her. Appearance; He wears a white tuxedo with a black tail coat. Silver hair, organisedly combed, yellow cat slit eyes, black polished hard leather shoes also has a golden pocket watch he has cheetah ears and twin tails. Personality: Calm, relaxed, caring and loving, loyal and destructive when required. Extra Information; Educat was disguised as a butler and has the same attitude as one. Educationaria Devolation Leko; Colour; White and Black. Type; Main Family; Educat, her older twin brother... By a minute and 47 seconds =~= History; Educationaria also known as Edu Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 17. Electro Guardian Of Sparks: 18. Eve / God, The Mother Of All; Type: Casual / Main. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; ~ F ~ 19. Frostcutress Guardian of The Snowflake Palace: ~ G ~ 20. Garlunt Guardian of The Lost Thrown; 21. Grace Princess of The Ocean: ~ H ~ 22. Helena Healer Herse; ~ I ~ 23. Iporesa The Darkened Queen: ~ J ~ Jcub Miloeko MC Wiffen; Type: Casual Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 25. Jezgem Skrilltech Kaitrite: ~ K ~ 26. Kaiza Righteri Leko; 27. Kayla Chades Kaitrite: Colour: Grey (dark) and (light) blue. Type: Main. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; ~ L ~ Lana Thomason Wiffen; Type; Main. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 29. Lara Trusen Caravel: 30. Laura Treck Crystom; Leah Nikita Zener MC Wiffen: Colour; Silver, Bronze And Brown (Dark). Type; Main Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; Limbra Watison Brasfield; Type: Casual Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 33. Lucius, the Son of Satan and Lyssa: ~ M ~ 34. Malena Ruby Gardolen; 35. Melikersa, Guardian of The Secret Garden: 36. Mishear, Princess of Teh Cats; ^.w.^~ 37. Mistirar Crudsen ???; Colour: Black and White. Type; Main. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; ~ N ~ 38. NaviCon, Nano Aversive Vision Communication Operating Navigation: Type: Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 39. Nikita Leah Wiffen; Colour; Conductor: Rainbow (Light and Dark), Gold, Silver, Bronze, Black and White. Type; Main. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 40. Nile Ikore Caravel: Colour: (Dark) Pink and (Light) orange. Type: Main. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 41. Nikki Louise Sherwin; Colour; Aqua (Dark) and (Light) green. Type; Main. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 42. Nisha, The Cursed Child of The Dark Woods: ~ O ~ 43. Opal, Watcher of The Crystal Cave; ~ P ~ 44. Protelima, Protector Of The Pure Jewel Hearts: ~ Q ~ 45. Qertuo, Queen of Galaxy X-Zed; ~ R ~ 46. Rublena Friend Brasfield: Colour: (Dark) Red and Pink (Light). Type; Main. Starsign; Leo. Family; James, older brother. Limbra, older sister. History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; ~ S ~ 47. Sage Coder MC Wiffen; Type: Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 48. Sky Luke Jaydes: Colour; Gold, Bronze and (Light) Brown. Type; Main. Family; History; Relationship: Appearance; Personality: Extra Information; 49. Skyray Jack Jaydes; 50. Sophie Katier Deltaours: ~ T ~ 51. Teasa Beta Deltaours; Colour: (Light) Orange and (Dark) Purple. History; Relationship: Family; Extra Information; 52. Tisy Celeo Lodors; Colour: Grey ( Light ) and ( Dark ) Orange. Type; Main. History; Relationship: Family; Extra Information; ~ U ~ 54. Ulakera, Guard of the Black Gate: ~ V ~ 55. Vibrate, Guard of the White Door; ~ W ~ 55. Whirearo Hetersin Ruby: ~ X ~ 56. Xelcel, Confessor of The Dimension Inbetween; ~ Y ~ 57. Yuki Omeru Ruby: ~ Z ~ Zener Nikita Leah MC Wiffen; Colour; Conductor: Rainbow, Silver, Black, White, Gold. Type; Main. Family, By Blood; Ashleigh Violet MC Farimond, Twin Sister. Jcub and Sage MC Wiffen, Little Twin Brothers. Eve and Admin, Mother and Father. Pack Family; Tyler, Rage, Viktor, James, Ivan, Weegee, Ben, Iris, Stars, Pablee, Zero, Older Brothers. Akane, Sydney, Naruko, Alice, Joey, Foxina, Zorua, Bonnie, Zoey, Chelsea, Older Sisters. Sank, Little brother. Fire, Happy, Lana, Mia, PG, Son and Daughters. History; The History of Zener is muddled, she had spent many eras and such just going around to other worlds and Galaxies, dimensions, Universes and such. But before that... She was a princess with her fellow sister Ashleigh. Eve, their mother, had wanted them to be away from any danger in the palace which had a quite overprotective mind of its own, but one way or another these two girls would find their way out to their secret garden. They'd spend hours talking with the water nymphs and climb the trees with the woodland nymphs, they would swing on the tree-swing, jumping off it into the pool, having all this fun till their mother found them and brought them some food to eat. They would go on trips To other lands and worlds, even to hell and back. One day one the two were going to have a test... It is unknown what actually happened... But the next thing Zener remembers is waking up in a single bed next to another bed and being in a bloodstained white dress, as she got up and looked out the window she saw the woods outside... And then the wolves call. Relationships: Zener has many relationships especially with her siblings, she has a husband, Kyle one of the three chaos princes and 5 children that are all adopted but she loves and cares for as her own, as well as being the Zen Pack Leader and Princess of the Elemental Creatures and or the gods. Appearance: Causal: Denim blue jeans with diamonds on the side as well, wearing black sandals with a slight heel. Top she's wearing a bra as well as having an amulet heart shaped with a huge opal heart that shines the rainbow in the centre In which is being held in place by silver crossing over it like a peace sign and a good base that you can also see with plant like patterns embossed on the sides and a black jacket with highlighted pink markings along the opens of it. Her hair having a side fridge which is a neon purple streak which curves underneath her chin with another streak of Aqua that is poked up covering the base of her Colf ears, the rest of her hair being a chestnut coloured, her eyes having dark imperial blue coloured around the outer ring of the Iris and inner ring of the pupil, also around the pupil having light green and yellow spikes leading out to her mixed blue iris'. As well as having a singular Silver moon tail with a white tip. Armoured: Zener's armour is quite strong and is a mixture of medieval, Futuristic Technology and Modern armour, she has two arm covers each having blades, crossbows, grapple and even a format of a gun or blaster in them, the area they're retracted in has buttons for manual options but also has specific motions that automatically activates each individual weapon. This armour is called her Forearm Plate which reaches over the top of the tip of her middle finger and also covers half of the others having a separate piece of fabric to cover the thumb. Moving up to her shoulders she had layered pieces of Neomatic ( A material that is mined and is compatible with technology as well as aura and powers of such and is also superbly strong ) out ceased in gold which link and hold up the earlier stated opal heart from the amulet ( This is known as the Royal Crystal Heart Conductor ), the shoulder protection also protects her shoulder blades and hooks up to the cover of her chest. Her stomach and most of her back is not covered so she can move more efficiently and at a higher speed. She has thirteen tails that are strong, slick, flexible, adjustable and capable to lift over 100,000 tones. At her waist there's more Neomatic plates which split off to either side of her thighs, having also a plating and clothe around her crotch and butt. She wears has Neomatic, heeled, technologically upgraded, knee high boots which also turn into ankle high skates. Royal: Her hair being rainbow, her eyes still mixtures of pure blue, yellow and green, having a shape of a four point star inside them and having some sort of large crystal heart in the centre of her chest, feather wing like parts covering her her chest and more layered lace and fabric material designs as you look down her dress, she has a crown on her head with a four point star as well as a heart jewel insider of the cut out shape of the four pointed storm her shoes are made of gold and are heeled off of the ground also having two silver wings that shimmer the rainbow. '' '' ''Enchanted Snow Dress; '' Her dress has a snowflake shaped skirt, icy light blue covering along her waist and upper sides, being backless and also not covering her stomach, as it reaches her bust it flails out into frost like shapes, showing V shape of her chest, the frost going over her shoulders acting like a sleeves. She has a royal blue ribbon with a snowflake crystal around her neck, eyes are a snowy blue eyelashes still a pure black and being long naturally. Her skates go to a white instead of brown leather colour and having fluffed and soft fur around the ankle outlet and white tights, hair begins to get covered in snowflakes, her hair parting full to the side and have two ribbons wrapped throughout it. Extra Information; Characters in total; 58. Colours; Light Rainbow; Red, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Green, Aqua, Blue, Purple, Brown, Grey. Dark Rainbow; Red, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Green, Aqua, Blue, Purple, Brown, Grey. Gold, Bronze, Silver, Black, White. Category:RP Documents Category:Characters